The Real Robot (1989 Film)/Transcript
Intro and Opening Sequence * (Opening Sequence as The Same Intro as The Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh) * Narrator: This is Could Be Small Boy. Who Named Christopher Robin. It is Just Right Here In The Hundre Acre Wood, This Can Be Here That The Bear Called Winnie The Pooh. * Chorus: Deep in the Hundred Acre Wood, Where Christopher Robin plays. You'll find the enchanted neighborhood, of Christopher's childhood days. A donkey named Eeyore is his friend. And Kanga and Little Roo. There's Rabbit and Piglet. And there's Owl. But most of all Winnie the Pooh! Winnie the Pooh, Winnie the Pooh, Chubby, little cubby all stuffed with fluff. He's Winnie the Pooh, Winnie the Pooh, Willy, nilly, silly old bear. Winnie the Pooh, Winnie the Pooh, Chubby, little cubby, all stuffed with fluff. He's Winnie the Pooh, Winnie the Pooh. Willy, nilly silly old bear. * (Goes Into London City When Camera Panning Where The Song Comes On) * The Children Chorus: The Study Had Started Working. On The Way of Montage! The Coming By Is Fun And A Whole Wide World is Stayed. WALL-E, A Robot, Never Send Us Back. WALL-E, Come Back. He Will Stay For Long. He Didn’t Quit Saying Those Words. He‘s a Robot And Looking Cute as Well. WALL-E My Friend, He is One He’s Cute. WALL-E, Come Here. WALL-E, Stay All Away Home. WALL-E, My Friend. He‘s My Friend And Loved. Who‘s Not Never Supposed. He Can Be Say Those Words. In English Ancient! He’s a English Ancient. WALL-E, Come Here. WALL-E, Stay All Away Home. WALL-E, My Friend. He‘s My Friend And Loved. WALL-E, A Robot, Never Send Us Back. WALL-E, Come Back. He Will Stay For Long. WALL-E, Come Here. WALL-E, Stay All Away Home. WALL-E, My Friend. He‘s My Friend And Loved. WALL-E My Friend, He is One He’s Cute. * Narrator: So, The Parents Who Decided To Build That One. Who is Called Wally. Chapter 1 (Building Baby Wally) * UnNamed Mother: We Can See Us. * UnNamed Father: We Are Building The Baby Robot Boy! * UnNamed Mother: Wow. * UnNamed Father: We Can See Out There (Keeps Building Baby Wally) * UnNamed Mother: We Can Build With You If You Want To. * UnNamed Father: Whoa. * UnNamed Mother: Are You Done? * UnNamed Father: Almost Done. * UnNamed Mother: Oh. * Narrator: So, The Parents Almost Finishing Building of The Baby Wally. So, They Could Speak Out In Our House And So, They Do Promises as Much As They Can. * UnNamed Mother: We Can Go Here Somewhere. * UnNamed Father: I Don’t Know, My Dear, We Can Build Something as Small, My Baby. * UnNamed Mother: I Cannot Do This One. They Make Lots of Fun And I Can Do This. * UnNamed Father: Okay. Now It’s Done For His Head And Face. * Narrator: So, Baby Wally is Almost Done And Then, The Parents Makes Up The New Day And Sees The Tools To Build At The Last Time. * UnNamed Mother: Blast From The Past. * UnNamed Father: We Can See When He Goes! * UnNamed Mother: Almost Done. * UnNamed Father: WooHoo! Chapter 2 (Baby Wally is Born) * Narrator: In Such Time Later, Little Baby Wally’s Eyes Began To Open. It Was Green and Nicer. He Is Born And Free When They Finished Building. * UnNamed Mother: Oh My Gracious. He’s A Boy! * UnNamed Father: We Can Call It Wally. * UnNamed Mother: I Can See Out There as The Baby Robots Do. * UnNamed Father: Okay. He Is A Boy for Now On. * UnNamed Mother: That’s Wally Right? * UnNamed Father: Yes. * Narrator: So, He Is Born And Wild Free And He Decided That He Can See. * (The Clock Ticks To Tocks To The Wall) * Narrator: The Clock. Before His Birthday. Wally is Asleep In His Pet Bed When He is a Robot, The Real Robot. Sometimes He Is Slept This Morning Eventually. * UnNamed Mother: Wally, It’s Time To Go To England! * Narrator: Later, Wally Went Asleep at Night Again And Then, He Woke Up In The Morning, It‘s His Birthday. Chapter 3 * Little Foe, UnNamed Mother And UnNamed Father: Happy Birthday To You, Happy Birthday To You, Happy Birthday Dear Wally, Happy Birthday To You. * Little Foe: That Was Great, It‘s Wally’s First Birthday. * UnNamed Mother: Let’s Celebrate His Birthday, Little Mister Foe. * Narrator: And So, Wally Had Never Knew That He Turned 1 Year One. He was Young and Pitful on His Way To See The Garden. His Parents Doesn’t Seen What He Knew, He is The Real Robot. * Wally: Tada! * Narrator: The Young Wally Said In His Pitful Way To The Garden Beat To The Ground of his Wheels and He Got In The House. * (Put On Your Sunday Clothes Instrumental Plays) * Narrator: They Enjoy Kinda Someday. Wally Seems To Be Tired And Lazy, He is a Real Robot When He is Compacting The Trash. Wally is Very Snoozy And Coozy Sometimes And He’s A Little Shout of His Room. * Young Wally (Joey Lawrence): That Never Ticks Me Off. (Snoozes) * (Later) Chapter 4 (Young Wally) * Narrator: And So At The Rose Field, Young Wally is Playing In The Rose Field as He Comes By And He Plays, Plays And He Plays A lot of Time. He Can Be Good Any Time Soon, He’s a Real Robot. * Young Wally (Joey Lawrence): I Cannot Believe It! * (Plays In The Rose Field) * Young Wally (Joey Lawrence): (Stops Playing) What’s Going On? * (Rolls Down To The Field) * Young Wally (Joey Lawrence): But What Happened? * Narrator: That Doesn’t Seem Too Right. He Goes Home And Plays The Ball. * Young Wally (Joey Lawrence): (Plays The Ball) Gotcha! (Keeps Playing The Bouncy Ball) WooHoo! (Keeps Playing Bouncy Ball Much More) Wow! (Stops Playing And Looks At The Celling) Mom? Dad? Where Are You? (Rolls Down Outside) * Narrator: And So He Kept All Night Doing It. Chapter 5 (Wally Growing Up) Chapter 6 (Meet Flik The Rabbit) Chapter 7 (Meet EVE) Chapter 8 (Wally In The River) Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Chapter 11 (Little Foe Meets Wally) Chapter 12 Chapter 13 (A Rabbit Strikes) Chapter 14 Chapter 15 Chapter 16 (Flik Turns Into Werewolf) Chapter 17 Chapter 18 (Final Boss) Chapter 19 (Hospital) Chapter 20 (Epilogue) Category:Transcripts Category:The Real Robot